


Reunion

by TheAmazingOntos



Series: Change [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Magic Revealed, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingOntos/pseuds/TheAmazingOntos
Summary: Old friend, new circumstances
Series: Change [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960861





	Reunion

I've been assigned a handler, but at least it's someone I know(after nearly a decade in the Service, you get to know a surprisingly large number of people). This one, however, I've known even longer than that. 

"Vergil, I thought you had a couple more days before they released you. I would have come and picked you up. How do you feel?" Austin asks, while walking up to me quickly. 

"Oh, you know him. My opinion of you has dropped a little. He's been trying to talk his way into my pants since he met me. You'd think he'd be happy with the other women here, especially Alyssa," Shivani says dryly. 

"I was released early, my physical rehabilitation went faster than they expected. How is it that you're here? I'd have thought you would be in the States with your dad by now," I say, watching him warily now. 

I don't want to admit it, even to myself, but I like Shivani, and finding out that he's been trying to seduce her has made me... jealous. To him, she's most likely going to be a notch on a bedpost, and that makes me irrationally annoyed with him.

"Your friend's jealous, Austin. Maybe I did the right thing by not jumping into bed with you. He's more interesting, and so entertaining to play with. Oh look, he went from annoyed to embarrassed the second I mentioned that he's interesting. Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. Maybe I'll see you later?" she directs the last part to me, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face before she turns and walks off.

"How you do that I'll never understand. She likes you and I can't even get her to take me seriously," he says, as we both watch her walk off.

"Anyway, you're an Umbramancer and an Artificer. Odd mix, and nothing I can teach you directly. I'm a Necromancer and Pyromancer, so we're not even close on the ability front. I'll put you in for basic magical lessons and we'll use your blood for enchanting things until you can do the work on your own."

"Where are you staying? I passed by your home a couple of weeks back, when I found out your release would be coming up. The place was empty. It looks like whatever your family didn't take was stolen. That's really shit luck," he finishes up.

"I'm probably going to go back and stay there. It's got a roof, which is enough for now. I'll start replacing everything when I get the banks to unfreeze my stuff. Also, Shivani was joking. She's not interested in me. Why would she be? I'm goofy looking. And I have nothing to offer her, so she's better off without me," I say, repeating the same old litany that's kept me from having any luck with the women I like. 

"Dale, she likes you. Whether she likes likes you is a different matter, and even I can't tell you that yet. Just, let whatever happen," he says. Smoothly changing gears, Austin says, "You can stay here. The hotel rooms are open for mages displaced by the Change, and I believe you qualify as such. The costs will come out of your stipend, and in three months your situation will be reviewed to see if you still qualify. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

As he leads me to the entrance to the former hotel area, I can't help but think that things are looking up. Yesterday I was squatting in the shell of my old life. Today, I've got a job, and invitation to a Guild, a friend who has my back and maybe in time, a girlfriend if I don't screw things up. Who knows, maybe pigs do fly in this magical world.


End file.
